Lacrymis Dei: Tears of the Gods
by Of Broken Love
Summary: She WOULD have defeated him if he hadn't played dirty, and now she's trapped in the Harmonia castle with no one to turn to, not even her Pokemon. As Unova is completely taken under control, Touko starts to worry more and more about her position. Ghetsis has been eyeing her lately, and she's not so sure she likes the way he looks at her... MA. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm not too sure about this pairing so I want to know what everyone thinks. I'm still on a break from Silver Bindings, but I wanted to give this a shot. Let me know if there's any problems with it...seriously, I have an idea but I don't know whether or not to go for it, so I REALLY need input. If you want to see more of this, I need to know. Sorry for being so insecure! **

* * *

**Lacrymis Dei**

_Tears of the Gods_

Chapter One: Disappointment

Touko stared hard at her last Pokéball, which was gripped tightly in her hand. She knew it was inevitable; she'd failed this world, failed to protect it. But that didn't mean she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Give up, girl," suddenly came a deep baritone voice. "You know you can't win."

_Ghetsis._

She had defeated N, but only barely; she'd had two Pokémon left who were still able to battle out of her total of five, and one of them was already almost incapacitated. Then N's father, Ghetsis, had decided it was only _fair_ if he got a chance to beat her, too. She hadn't had any time to heal her Pokémon, and if she'd just bought three more Revives…_Well, tough shit,_ she thought. _I'm still going to do my best to kick this prick's ass!_

Standing tall, she shook her head but gave no other response than to throw the Pokéball. Her beloved Archeops gave out a loud screech, having already sensed her distress.

"Let's give this our best go, huh, Archy?"

The Pokémon nodded and gave a loud crow, taunting the Hydreigon floating in front of his master. Hydreigon roared and Ghetsis nodded curtly, indicating that the battle was still on.

Over the crash of their attacks, Ghetsis called to her, "You have fire, girl, and skill." He paused when she shouted a command, then continued. "It is not too late to be on the winning team." He smirked. Touko glared at him, shaking her head.

"That is a choice I will never have to make!" She grinned wholeheartedly when Archeops landed a critical blow on Hydreigon. The dragon Pokémon was wearing out and it wouldn't be long before Ghetsis would have choose his…

Fuck. He still had three Pokémon left, and she knew that if she sent out Reshiram, it would only serve to put her Pokémon in pain. It truly was a lost cause.

But she couldn't let him win! She just couldn't! Reshiram wouldn't forgive her if she didn't let him at least try to make things right…but some things couldn't be fixed.

"Archeops! Dragon Claw!" At least this would finish their immediate problem.

Hydreigon fell from the air and collapsed in a heap at Ghetsis's feet. "Return," he called lazily. Then he threw out his third Pokémon.

_No…not a Seismitoad._ Both Reshiram and Archeops were weak to its type.

"Ready to give up yet?" he called to her, victory oozing from his tone. No, not just his tone; his posture, the expressive smirk on his face, everything.

She was torn. There was no way she was going to win this battle, but it felt wrong to just give up. But what felt even more wrong was putting her Pokémon through pain they didn't have to go through.

Touko looked at her Archeops. He was completely ready to take on the new contestant, but the problem was that he was already panting, already a little mussed up from the fighting. One Hydro Pump—hell, even one water-type move—would do him in.

But she couldn't give up. No…

NO!

"Not in the slightest," she spat, pulling out a few berries and giving them to Archeops. One of them was a berry from a foreign land that made one—just one—super effective Water-type move give normal damage instead of lethal.

The other two where Sitrus berries and she could only hope it was enough.

Archeops ate the berries and she ordered him to attack. "Rock Slide!"

"Hydro Pump," Ghetsis replied, sounding bored.

Large rocks fell and water surged from the ground. The combination of two terrifying attacks blinded both sides from the battle for an instant, but what Touko saw left her with nothing more pure, unadulterated joy.

Archeops had been protected from the super-effectiveness because of her berry _and_ Seismitoad had taken a critical hit from the falling rocks, rendering him unconscious. It was impossible, too much to even hope for, and it had happened!

Touko yelled for joy and jumped in the air while Archeops preened himself for a job well done.

"You are beginning to annoy me," Ghetsis said, a dark glint in his eyes. He actually looked angry. "Do not test me and we will all come out of this alive. Do you understand?"

"What?"

Suddenly the Shadow Triad glimmered into focus and in their grasp was Bianca, who was unconscious.

Touko's eyes widened and she turned to him. "You wouldn't," she breathed.

Ghetsis laughed. "You think someone who plans for world domination would leave any loose ends? If you defeat me, then your world will have its Pokémon and rest easy. Although I highly doubt _you_ will, because your friend's blood will be on _your_ hands. What would the black-haired boy think of the girl who had gotten his lover killed?"

Touko looked down and noticed her hands were trembling, mainly from outrage. "You slimy fucking bastard! Beat me fair and square and then we'll talk!"

Ghetsis smirked. "If only that was your situation. Surrender now or she dies."

Touko glanced at Bianca and noticed one of the Shadow Triad was holding a knife to her neck. Panic swelled in Touko's chest and she tried to slow her rapid breathing. She remembered when Bianca had gotten her first Pokémon. She had been so happy…and when she'd helped the little girl get her stolen Pokémon back…

No. She couldn't let Bianca die.

"Archeops, return." She said it with no emotion, her voice dead.

Understanding the situation, her Pokémon returned and she moved to put it away. Ghetsis stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't forget. Those will be going to _me_ now."

Touko backed away. "No! I won't let you!"

Ghetsis looked a mockery of thoughtful, then motioned towards Bianca. "Do as I say."

Tears threatened her eyes. Her Pokémon, her beloved Pokémon…

"Father!"

Out of nowhere, N appeared. He had left at his Ghetsis's order, but apparently he had just then returned. "What is it, N?" he asked, none too nicely.

"Don't take Touko's Pokémon, she's good to them!"

"You don't care about whether or not people are good to their Pokémon though, are you?" Touko hissed. "You just want to control Unova!"

N, who had missed this conversation, looked at his father with wide eyes. "What?"

"N, stay out of business that is not your own," Ghetsis said coldly, never taking his eyes off Touko.

"Father, you can't take away her Pokémon!"

N ran to protect Touko but Ghetsis stopped him by holding out an arm, barring him from her. He glanced at N, then suddenly his eyes darkened. "You make keep your Pokémon, girl, if you join me."

If Touko had been holding anything, she would have dropped it. _"What?"_

"I will not repeat myself."

Touko glared him. "That's not something I can just answer in the moment! Even _if_ I were to say yes, I'd need time to think about it!"

Ghetsis nodded and dropped his arm. "Very well. You will have your time."

"What's her friend doing here? Is she hurt?" N demanded, looking at Bianca.

Ghetsis nodded at the Shadow Triad and they disappeared, taking Bianca with them. Touko all but sagged in relief that her best friend was out of danger.

"Well?"

"Nothing to worry about, N," Ghetsis replied. "Take the girl to meet with your platoon. Escort her to the Harmonia castle."

"I-wait, _what?_" Touko stayed rooted to her feet while N walked over to her.

"Well, you need to stay somewhere while you decide, right?" asked N, but she could tell his cheerfulness was forced. He was obviously not too happy at what was going on, either.

"Right," Touko growled, glaring at Ghetsis. He smirked at her mockingly and they began the walk outside.


	2. PLEASE HELP OUR FF AUTHORS!

I have written this PM to an author who has wronged many people on FF .net. It is my hope that everyone who reads this will spread the word in any way they can. If you do not know who this is, please look at her profile as soon as possible. You will see the horrors I am speaking of in my letter. No one has the right to be cruel to others like this. She is a cyber bully and needs to be stopped. Please post this wherever you can. I am going to apply this to all of my stories, so if you receive this once, please don't worry about the rest.

* * *

Dear Concilliabule,

I want to politely ask you to remove all of the horrible things you have said about other people on your account. I don't care what you do with what you do with your correspondence with me, but I am truly disgusted by your cruelty. Make fun of me all you want, claim whatever you wish about me, but your actions have to stop. You are terrorizing people with your cruel words and your atrocious attitude. Nobody wants someone like you on this site. You are only mean to people from what I can see. I truly apologize if what I have written offends you, but what you are doing is MORALLY WRONG. I don't know if you were raised with a religion. If you are, I plead with you to think about what you are doing and remove your content from your profile page. If you are not, please understand that you are HURTING people and that what you are doing is WRONG. Your opinion is important, but not to the point of scorning other people. You are not god, Concilliabule, but you are acting like it. I myself do not wish you removed from this site, but if that's what needs to happen, I will pursue that length to greatest of my ability. Please stop terrorizing people, Concilliabule. It is not fair to them and it looks terrible on you.

If I do not see your content removed in three days, I am going to take the highest action possible to removing your account. Please consider this and reconsider your cruel actions. You have hurt enough budding authors and I do not wish to see you do it any longer.

Thank you for your time,  
Of Broken Love

* * *

It is my hope to start a petition. As stated, I have requested her to remove the heinous content from her profile in three days of receiving this. It is currently 9:00 CST on July 31st, 2013. On August 4th (I am trying to give her as much time as possible) I will submit a petition to the FanFiction . net owners requesting her to be removed on the accounts of CyberBullying and general atrocious behavior towards other authors. If you are interested in signing this petition, please PM me, stating your username and why you would like her removed.

Thank for your time.

Of Broken Love


End file.
